


Reese as King Arthur #5 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ancient Britain, Dark Ages, M/M, Magic, Slash, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as King Arthur, in a happy moment with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as King Arthur #5 [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did some thinking, and decided to wind up my mini-series about King Arthur and Merlin on a happy, slashy note. This is after Guinevere has left Arthur, and he's alone again; or is he? I think he's finally realized that he's not, that he never has been. Merlin has always been by his side. : ) 
> 
> Btw, "Anam Chara" is an old Celtic term for a "soul friend", for two people who are so close that their souls have literally merged. It's a rare and wonderful thing, to find a friend like that; and these two have. Since Arthur was really probably a Celtic Dark Ages lord, I thought it was apropos of them.
> 
> He and Merlin have just finished a quiet dinner here by the sea, and are finishing a goblet of wine. They've carved out a moment alone, and Arthur seizes the chance to tell Merlin what's been on his mind. "Merlin, I have something important to tell you..." he says quietly. Merlin just smiles gently, sits forward and says, "Do you?" His eyes are sparkling with affection and amusement, and Arthur realizes, he already knows what he wants to say - what Arthur really wants. Hasn't Merlin always known? And he's seen how Arthur's hands always hover around him lately, like they're doing right now, just a hair away from touching. Merlin has always been ready for Arthur to reach for him, he's just been waiting for Arthur to recover from Guinevere's loss. : )
> 
> I tried to add in some beams of sunlight bathing them both. I'm not sure if it worked, but I had this idea that larger powers than even Merlin are smiling down on them in this moment, just before their first kiss. 
> 
> Lastly, the little bird perched on Merlin's arm is a male Zebra Finch, a British species of finch. (A little nod to our Mr. Finch.) Since Merlin was apparently gifted with animals, and could even shapeshift himself or others into their forms, I think that birds (and other animals) probably followed him around; and that he welcomed their company and affection. 
> 
> I hope you all like the way I ended my Arthurian pic cycle. I could've done the final battle, but chose this instead; the moment when their long friendship became something more. I wanted to end this period on a happy note. 
> 
> I'd say what I'm going to do next, but I'd like it to be a surprise. : )


End file.
